I Like You More Than Mayonnaise
by teddybaer
Summary: "Thank you?" she asked confused, not knowing that this was something I've never said to a girl before and that it was a high compliment. Cabbie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**a new story and a new pairing. My first try on them, so please don't judge me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I'm in love with Cat Valentine, little, sweet, bipolar Cat Valentine. An amazing singer and actress, happy all the time. Although I am allergic against cats, I refuse to stay away from her.<p>

Every time I eat my favourite dessert mayonnaise, I'm thinking about sharing it with her, imagining her sitting next to meon my bed and feeding me.

As you guys maybe noticed, I'm trying hard to get girls attention. I take all my guts and ask them out. Unfortunately they reject me every time I try. Cat is to handle/treat differently. Her answer means more to me, than answers from other girls. I needed advice on what to do next, so I went online to ask Andre for help.

RockRobster loggs in

AndreAwesome is online.

RockRobster sends request

Please wait for answer

Request accepted

"Hey Robbie, what's up man? You have an argument with Rex again?" Andre asked greeting me.

"Not this time," I started "I need your advice on something, but promise you won't tell anyone" I said sincerely, looking in the webcam, to strengthen the effect.

"Sure, what's up?"

"There is this girl I like"

"What's her name?"

"I can't tell you"

"Then I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"I have to know how she'll behave" he said, trying to convince me to tell him her name.

"Fine, it's…Cat" I whispered her name, as if anyone else would be listening/hear us.

"Little Red?" Andre said, laying back on his chair. "Go get her"

"How?"

"Ask her out"

"Is it that simple?"

"Dude, you have nothing to lose. If she says yes, you're probably the luckiest guy on the planet. And if she says no, you can ask her to still be friends."

"Okay, thanks dude" I said, breathing in nervously.

"No prob and good luck!"

ROBROBSTER logged out.

I got out of my house, taking Rex with me. As I arrived at Cat's house, I started to get more and more nervous. How will she react? Will she say yes? Hopefully she'll say yes.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Rex asked me.

"Yes! It's now or never." I answered, gathering all my courage. I knocked and Cat opened the door.

"Hey Robbie" Cat greeted me surprised. "You wanna come in?" Jade is here, too" Cat said, inviting me.

Dang it, Jade? Why now? Why her?

But no, no one, especially no Jade will get in my way. I have to ask her now, Jade doesn't have to know.

"No thanks, but…can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure" Cat answered confused, while stepping outside, closing the door behind her. It seemed, like she got an idea of what I was going to tell her.

"You wanna tell me a secret?" she asked excited, clapping in her hands.

"No, well, it's not a secret, but it's something I wanted to tell you for a while."

"Oh, then go ahead" she said still excited. I prepared myself. _Do it, do it. Tell her you love her._

"I like you more than mayonnaise" it blurted out of me.

"Thank you?" she asked confused, not knowing that this was something I've never said to a girl before and that it was a high compliment. She didn't answer. It seemed, that she was waiting for me to go on.

"Would you like to go out sometime? As a date I mean." I said hesitating, still making it clear for her to answer.

"Ooh" she answered, getting what I wanted from her. Suddenly she chuckled. Should I be offended?

"Can you believe it?" she started, explaining her sudden fit of giggles "Jade just told me, that you are possibly liking me, and now you're asking me out. Jade is a fortune teller. Hehe" she laughed, her adorable laugh.

"So you wanna?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going without distraction. I was feeling nervous and my heart felt like jumping out of my chest.

"Oh, no" Cat said shaking her head, still smiling. "Robbie, I like to date men with muscles and they should be sexy. Yet you are humorous and a good friend. I still like you as a friend and I somehow like Rex, too" she said smiling, patting my hair, as if I were a little boy.

From that moment on, my whole life shattered into tiny little pieces. I felt tears making their way to exit my eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna come in? Jade and I are making pizzas, with faces out of olives and hair out of crumbled cheese. After that we'll make chocolate chip cookies, without gluten" she explained happily, not noticing she just broke my heart.

"No thank you" I said, turning around to leave.

"Oh, and Robbie?" she said. I faced her again. "I would date you, if you were the only boy on this planet." I faked a smile and said good night. She responded and closed the door. I turned around to go.

"I told you, man" Rex said.

"Shut up Rex" I said, while walking slowly. Then I heard laughter from inside Cat's house. I didn't know if they were laughing about me. But I persuaded myself of them laughing about me, the never winning loser with a puppet.

I like you more than mayonnaise. Unfortunately you don't like me back, Cat Valentine.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robbie...Liked it, didn't like it? Tell me!<strong>

**What do you guys think? Shall I make a two-shot out of it?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**here is the second and also the last part of the two-shot.**

** Will there be a happy ending? Let's find out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I would date you, if you were the only boy on this planet."<em>

Is she kidding me? Is she really thinking that saying that would make me feel better. Stupid Cat. No, what am I saying? I like, love her. But my anger is overwhelming right now and I want to hit something, or somebody. Rejection. Every time. Every fucking time. Why? I'm not that bad, am I? I'm not that ugly, am I? Why am I always asking myself if I am or not. I know I am not that bad and not that ugly. I hate you, Cat. No, I don't hate you. I hate myself. I hate myself for trying to hate you.

I saw two hip hoppers crossing the street, as I felt the urge to hit them. I moved in their direction, as they noticed me. The anger which determined me to beat them up, vanished with every move I took towards them, but I couldn't stop. What am I doing here? This is not me. Robbie, stop it, stop walking! But it was too late. I was standing in front of them facing both. They looked big and superior. I gulped.

"You know what time it is?" I asked shyly, fearing my facial health. They laughed.

"Chill out, bro. Don't need to be scared of us, we won't do anything…" I sighed in relief.

"Except for beating up nerdy, puppet-carrying people!" The other said and both laughed loudly. Fear was crawling down my neck to my spine and my heart began to race. He lifted his arm; his hand was formed into a fist.

The next thing I remembered was, that Rex was lying on the floor, just like the dude who wanted to beat me up. I looked down at myself, shocked. My hand was also formed into a fist and the dude, who was lying on the floor, covered his face in pain. His nose was bleeding. I looked at the other one. But all I could see was the fire of revenge burning in his eyes. I grabbed Rex and ran as fast as I could, but I heard the boy screaming and following me. My inside was burning like fire, as I carefully turned my head to see if he was still following me. But he wasn't. I stopped, taking very deep breathes. He probably took care of his friend. I walked home slowly. Something I've never expected me to do just happened. I hurt someone on purpose. But it was self-defense, wasn't it? Yes it was. As I arrived home, I laid down on my bed and inhaled the air I could get.

"Rex, are you okay?" I asked my best friend.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically "Never ever drop me again, or I'm gone" he said threatening, I chuckled.

"Never again" I answered.

After I calmed down, I couldn't stop thinking of Cat. Was she having fun laughing about me with Jade? Jade surely knew that I asked Cat out. Cat couldn't keep things to herself. I shook my head to let go of this thoughts. Suddenly my doorbell rang. Since my mother was on a birthday party of her friend, I was alone. So I exited my room and went downstairs, to see who was ringing. As I opened the door, bitterness came across me.

"What do you want, Cat?" I asked in a, to me surprising, normal tone.

"Well. Can I come in?" I thought for a moment and finally let her in. After all, I still liked her. We went to my room and I sat down on my bed.

"What do you want?" I repeated my question.

"I want to be your girlfriend" Cat said, a small smile on her face.

"All of a sudden?" I asked sceptically.

"Look. Jade and I were playing truth or dare. And I took dare. So Jade dared me to be your girlfriend for a month." Cat explained.

"And why would Jade say that?" Cat shrugged.

"You've got me stumped."

"Why do you think I would say yes?"

"Because you asked me out half an hour ago, so I thought you might say yes"

"But I also might say no"

"Why?" she asked disappointed.

"You don't like me."

"Who said I don't?"

"You kind of did, with telling me you don't want to date me."

"Ooooooh….." she replied, understanding what I just said. "So you wanna date me?" she asked again, with the sweetest puppy face I've ever seen. I gave in, but I don't know why. She hugged me.

"Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend" Cat exclaimed happily, kissing my cheek. I blushed. We both looked at each other, as we got closer and closer. Our lips met and we kissed for about 10 seconds, when Cat began to laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You are a horrible kisser" she said between laugh attacks. I looked at her disappointed. "But I can teach you" she added seductively. I smiled a bit. She thinks I'm still a boy, but I'll proof the opposite.

"I beat up a big guy" I started.

"No way" she said in disbelieve. I started to tell her the story, to be honest I exaggerated sometimes, but she seemed to like it, as she acted excited about every move I made. After I finished the story, she hugged me.

"You're my hero." she said all lovey-dovey. I smiled.

At school, I saw Jade standing in front of the beverage vending machine. I walked over to her.

"May I spend you a soda?" I asked happily. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How come you're so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously. I smiled.

"Well, the dare you made Cat do." She looked at me, as if I was talking a foreign language.

"Her getting together with me, as a dare?" I added, to jog her memories. She just shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I knew she was lying.

"I just wanted to thank you. Though I don't know why you did that"

"You're crazy. Why would I do that?" she asked me, still acting as if she doesn't know anything. I smiled, but then it disappeared, as I realized something.

"You know, you could have made it longer than a month" I said sadly, as she chose a soda and took it out of the machine.

"I didn't have to" she simply answered.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"She won't break up with you. It will last long" she answered, walking to Beck, who she just spotted, revealing that she helped, but also showing me, that she'll still be mean to me, which I appreciated smiling.

She was right. We're now dating for over two month and we're the happiest love birds on earth, probably. A ritual we had was, that she came to my house every Thursday, to feed me with my favourite dessert, the mayonnaise. My biggest dream came true. The girl I loved feed me with the dessert I loved.

But still: I like you more than Mayonnaise, Cat Valentine. And now I know you do, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you did! I want to know!<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
